Looking Wrongly
by weasel87
Summary: How would you react if someone looked at you wrongly? Give them detention?
1. First Look

I must admit the first time I noticed you, you were staring at me, I thought I was seeing things I didn't realise it would lead to this. I clear my throat to get your attention. I laugh as you give me a blank look, then you mutter the apology. For you spacing out I give you detention. Like clock work you turned up at my office six o'clock sharp, you knock quietly and I ask you to come in and take a seat, without objecting you sit opposite me. I smirk at you then said, "do you know why you have a detention, Potter?" slowly you shake your head indicating you don't know. " I caught you staring today," he paused, "at me." Harry looked straight at him, "may I ask why, Potter?"

"No, certain reason, Professor, however surly you don't need me to state the obvious?"

"You mean you wanted to get caught, looking at me?"

"No," he replied shaking his head. "I look, observe even, when you are in eye line, did you know that have rather nice butt?"

"Potter," he said sternly looking at the young boy opposite him. "I have no intention of you explaining to me what you were staying at, but thank you. I need you to do the potion that you blanked out on today."

"Fine, but you can't ignore me," said Harry going to get the supplies out of the cupboard.

An hour and a half later when he had finished his potion he noticed that Snape have moved from the room so he decided to leave him a note on his desk. Quickly getting back to his seat as Snape walked into the room, he raised his hand. "Yes Potter," said Snape.

"I've finished, Professor."

"Right you may leave then, I'll pop some into a flask for you to use next week," said Snape as Harry put his stuff back into his bag. Once Harry was out the door Snape, heaved a huge sigh of relieve. Snape, looked down at his desk and saw the note Harry had left...

_'I'm still only out the door, you can invite me back in I know you feel the same, I've seen the same look in your eyes when you look at me.'_

'Crap,' thought Snape, 'what do I do now?'

* * *

Let me know what you think he should do!


	2. What Happened?

I'd like to say thank you to those who left reviews and I have thought about what you have said and come up with the following.

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Still clutching the note, Snape walks around his desk and towards the door, knowing Harry would probably still be their, one hand on the door knob and the other still clutching the note, he pulls the door open. Before he could say anything Harry spoke, "I knew you'd open it."

"I only opened it to tell you to go away," sneered Snape.

"No, you didn't, because if you wanted me to go away, you wouldn't of opened the door," said Harry stepping up to Snape. "And you know that, I bet it was getting to you knowing I was only this far away from you."

Snape let a breath go that he didn't know he was holding before speaking, "since when did you know, what I feel, you know nothing of me Potter."

"I know a lot more about you then you think."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" asking Snape getting riled up.

"I saw you."

"You saw me what?"

"After potions, about two weeks ago. I forgot my book, so I came back down for it. Then I saw you, you know," said Harry raising his eye brows.

"You better come in Potter and explain to what you saw," said Snape stepping aside and allowing Harry entrance to the room.

Once this door was shut Harry turned to face Snape, "you don't need me to spell it to you, do you?"

"Well the night is young Potter."

"My name is Harry, not Potter. Surely if your comfortable around me after I have just admitted to watching you, you should be comfortable to call me Harry."

"H... H... Harry, you never said you watched," Snape spluttered out.

"Do I make you nervous Snape? Does it feel good?"

"What is this some sort of pay back on the years I have tortured you?"

"You think I'm like that, you think I left the note, because I saw you. Don't you?" said Harry, waiting for a reply, when one didn't he carried on. "I didn't. I left the note because I wanted you to know how I felt about you. When I came back that day and I saw you, and I heard my name from those lips, I knew then that you felt the same way that I'd been feeling for ages. I mean the potion we did today in class wasn't hard, you must of known that I of all people wouldn't get that wrong. Huh?"

Snape just stood there staring at him, he didn't know what to do or what to say he had never been in this position before. He opened his mouth then closed it again, he did it again opened his mouth and closed it again. Harry had to admit, he'd never seen Snape speechless. Before he knew what he was doing, Snape walked up to Harry and kissed him. It wasn't a hurried kiss, or even a forceful one, however it was a passionate one. When the need for air becasue to much Snape stepped away.

"Wow," Harry was the first to speak. "Just, wow."

"You should go, Potter," said Snape turning away from him.

"W... What?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"It was wrong, I shouldn't have kissed you," he said not looking at Harry. "You should just go, it was wrong."

Harry wasn't prepared for that. "Why should I go? You say it's wrong but it felt so right. Don't say it didn't."

Still not looking at Harry, Snape spoke, "it felt wrong, all wrong," he said angry.

When Harry next spoke, he spoke with care not to make Snape angry at him, "you say it felt wrong, but your the one who inflicted it, your the one who _kissed_ me, your the one..." Harry stepped up behind Snape before carrying on, "your the one I think about, and I am guessing from the kiss, I am for you too."

"Harry you don't understand," said Snape turning around, not realising how close Harry was to him.

"What don't I understand Snape? Explain it to me."

"I don't know, I suppose, I don't understand, I ... I shouldn't of kissed you, that doesn't mean I didn't want to because if I didn't then I wouldn't of. God I'm rambling," said Snape. "My name is Severus, and yes _you_ Harry Potter do make me nervous."

"How long Severus?" asked Harry stepping back and perching on a stool.

"It's late, you should be going back to your dormitory," said Snape.

"First answer my question, then I'll go, I promise."

"A few week now, what about you?"

"A few months, I suppose it was because i have been spending more time with you lately, well more then normal anyhow," with that Harry stood up, "I shall get going," he said with a smile and made his way to the dungeon door.

"Harry, wait," said Snape, walking over to Harry. "I know this is uncharacteristic on me but I would like to get to know you better," saying this still with no emotion on his face.

"I'd like that," said Harry, with a small smile. "One last thing before I go?"

"Sure, what?" asked Snape.

"A good night kiss?" Without saying a word, Snape leaned over to Harry and kissed him on the lips, and pulled away. "Good night, Severus. Sweet dreams," and with that Harry opened the door and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Let me know what you think ... I've started chapter 3 but it might help move quicker with some more idea's


	3. Needs To Be Right

I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has read it so far, and that I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes; however I don't notice them when I do them.

* * *

It was becoming hard, it had only been two days since he had seen Snape, since Snape kissed him, and he needed to see him. It was Sunday he was out in the grounds with Hermione and Ron. They were resting underneath the tree by the lake, when something landed on Harry's lap, Harry looked at it, and he thought it was a rock so he picked it up. However the touch of it was not that of a rock but paper, Hermione was now looking at Harry's hand, when she spoke, "what's that?" she nodded at his hand.

"I don't know someone threw it at me, but I think its paper," said Harry looking at her.

"Well open it then," slowly and carefully Harry opened the paper rock, it was blank. Passing the paper over to Hermione, "how peculiar, nothing is written on it."

"Yes, I can see that Hermione," said Harry, taking the paper from her. "But I wonder who threw it?" He said looking around trying to see who was closest to them, however no-one was. Harry put the piece of paper into his bag and pulled out a Quidditch book, he'd brought only the month before (August) from Diagon Alley.

"Did you finish your Divination work?" asked Ron looking at Harry.

"Yes, I did it yesterday when you were gallivanting around Hogsmeade with Hermione."

"Can I borrow it?"

"You mean copy it Ronald," stated Hermione.

"It's in our room; I didn't need to bri..." Harry looked down at his lap, to find another paper rock. When he looked around there was no-one near, so he looked up into the tree and couldn't see anyone in there either.

"Open it Harry," said Hermione looking at him. "You should of done it Ron when you got it," turning to face him.

Harry opened the second paper rock and again it was blank. It was starting to annoy him; he stuffed the second in his bag and returned to his book. "Potter!" Harry looked around to see who had shouted him.

"Malfoy," said Harry standing up.

"Professor Snape wants to see you."

"But it's a Sunday," protested Ron.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasley, and I was passing on the message," said Malfoy, and he turned and walked off.

"Right," said Harry, placing his book back in his bag, "I'd better go. I'll meet you for dinner, yeah," he said hopefully.

"Yeah, good luck," said Hermione.

Once Harry was out of ear shot, Ron spoke, "He didn't seem surprised to have to go and see Snape on a Sunday."

"Maybe he knew he had failed or done his essay badly," said Hermione, _'or maybe the feeling is mutual between them both'_ she thought.

"Can't of failed or I would have too," said Ron, looking at Hermione. "I copied his, well most of it."

* * *

Making his way back through the entrance hall and down towards the dungeon he was becoming nervous. One he was stood outside Snape's office he knocked on the door. "Enter," came the same drilling voice. Slowly he pushed the door open and saw Snape sat at his desk marking essays. "Take a seat, Potter," he said without looking up. _'Since when did we become all proper with each other again'_ Harry thought while he took a seat and deposited his bag next to him. Looking up at Harry, he said "I have wanted to see you since Friday and I know its Sunday but I needed to see you."

"Professor?"

"Severus, Harry when it's just you and I call me Severus," said Snape.

"Severus," Harry sighed. "I haven't slept properly since Friday for the wanted need to see you. I needed to make sure it wasn't a dream Severus, and I don't mean I wanted to see you eat your food in the great hall I meant person to person," Harry finished saying with a smile realising how childish that sounded.

"Harry, it wasn't a dream, but I want to get to know you, I mean I don't want to be with you because of sex," said Snape, reaching over the desk to Harry's hands. "I wanted to see you today for more then this though, I wanted to ask you have you told your friends?"

"Not yet, because I didn't know if it happened for real or whether it was a dream," said Harry giving Snape his hand.

"OK, well can you not tell them yet?"

"Why? As long as I am happy, I know that they will be happy for me."

"Do they know you are gay?" asked Snape, looking directly into his eyes.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Then don't you think, that telling them your gay and that you have feelings for the most hated teacher in Hogwarts at the same time, that, that will be too much for them to take?"

Harry pulled his hand free from Snape's, "all I have done since Friday, is think about things, I wish I knew why I feel this way about you, but I don't. I want to keep you a secret from the world because every time I show someone how I feel, they get taken," Harry said to his hands. "But I cannot lie to my friends."

"I don't want you to lie to your friends Harry, but I don't want to hurt or lose you," said Snape, "I also brought you here to talk about something other then what we have or don't have, please look at me Harry," said Snape pausing, waiting for Harry to look at him. "I also need to talk to you about your potions essay."

"I failed?"

"No, no Harry that's why I needed to see you, it's of very high standard, I don't mean to be rude but your work is normally just above a pass."

"Yeah, I know it is," said Harry with a smile, "but Ron copied my other one and then I spilt some ink on it and I knew you wouldn't accept it so I redid it."

"This is the reason I called you here, I have just finished marking yours. While I was reading it I thought it was Miss. Granger's, however then I saw your name, I was surprised," said Snape, getting up from his chair and walking around the desk to lean on it next to Harry's seat.

"I must admit I use to look as though I was failing because I always thought that's what you expected, but then I realised that I was only failing myself, so when I spilt the ink and had another chance to do it I took the chance to change."

"Harry, I never wanted you to fail," said Snape picking up Harry's hand again.

"I know that," said Harry looking up at him, "I know this is a change of subject, but I'm sure you said you wanted to get to know me better?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well can I ask you a question? If you think it's too personal, you don't have to answer it," said Harry, looking Snape in the eye. Snape nodded his head. "How long have you been gay?"

A smile crept on to his face, "since I was about 16, I think. Harry no question you ask could be too personal if you want to get to know me. How about you?" said Snape. "How old were you, when you realised you like men?"

"I was 14 nearly two years now. It was summer time and I was about to get the train back to the muggle world," said Harry. "But at the same time I thought that it was a phase, because I spent so much time with this person I didn't believe it was actually anything. But then I came back in September and I saw you again and I realised it wasn't a phase, that I was going to grow out of."

"Me? I was your first? Harry, oh my, Harry I knew you said you liked me for a while but two years?"

"Yes you and no not technically were you my first first crush yes, first kiss no. I met Charlie Weasley that summer and I suppose he's as gay as 1 can be, and he was really open about it. I adored him for that. Then last year I spent the summer with the Weasley's again and Charlie was there and we ending up going camping for a week, I got to know him and speak to him about how I was feeling," said Harry. "He promised never to say anything to Ron about it, but as I got to know him, I suppose I felt something for him but I got to know about myself to, so I realised I did in fact like you a lot, however with spending the week in a tent with Charlie Weasley, I took a dive and kissed him," Harry finished smiling, and standing up.

"You kissed him," said Snape forming a pout on his lips.

Harry chuckled and stepped into Snape, "yes, I kissed him," leaning into the embrace and kissed him on the lips, slowly pulling away he whispered, "What else do you want to know about me? I have until dinner when I said I'd meet Ron and Hermione," he said with a grin.

"Well that gives us the best part of an hour," said Snape, pulling Harry back towards him. "About your potions? Why act as though you were failing, even if you thought I wanted that, I mean I'd wouldn't... oh my I'm getting tongue tied," said Snape laughing. "Right, why prove me right and fail?"

"Because, actually I don't know. I suppose it's because I have been a disappointment all my life, it felt easier," said Harry looking away from Snape. "I also got to spend time with you," Snape saw the smile form from the kinks near his eyes. Snape also snorted at the last comment which made Harry look up. "What?" he quizzed looking at Snape.

"I must admit, towards the last detention, I was just giving you them for fun, as I wanted to see you too," said Snape looking down at Harry and captured his lips in a more passionate kiss.

There was a knock on the door, Snape let go of Harry and quickly sat down behind the desk, just when a second louder knock occurred, and then Snape said, "Enter." The door was pushed open and there stood Malfoy. "Yes Draco, what do you need?"

"I need to speak to you professor, and it's rather important," said Draco catching the look on Harry's face.

Snape then turned back to Harry, and like he did in the lessons, he spoke to him with a sneering voice like he had been told off, "Potter you may go, just remember next time work harder on your potions and you may pass this year, dismissed," Harry looked straight at him confused then remembered, why he spoke like that, turned on his heels and stalked from the room.

* * *

From leaving Snape's office Harry made his way up to the entrance hall, he only had 3 choices; go outside; go to Gryffindor tower; go to the Great Hall, he knew Hermione and Ron would not be outside, so he headed into the Great Hall, once he spotted them he walked over and sat opposite them on the table and said, "hello."

Looking up from where they sat they saw Harry taking a seat. "So what did Professor Snape want?" asked Hermione

"He wanted to talk about my essay."

"So why didn't he call me down," said Ron looking at him. "I mean I copied yours."

"I changed mine, damn," said Harry.

"What?" said Hermione and Ron together.

"I left my bag in his ruddy office," said Harry sighing.

"Go back and get it," said Ron.

"I think I will after dinner, what am I going to do now, my book is in my bag," Harry sighed.

"What do you mean you changed yours Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I changed it, when he was marking it he thought it was yours, then saw my name," said Harry. "He wanted to see me because he thought I copied it from you or paid you to do it," _'telling a little white lie won't matter, I mean he did talk to me about my essay and he did think it was Hermione's'_ he thought to himself.

"Well that's just ludicrous," said Hermione, "as if you'd copy mine or even pay me. So what percentage did you get?" she asked getting back to her book.

"I don't know, but he said it was of very high standard," said Harry looking at his two best friends.

"What?" Hermione nearly shouted. "But you normally fail," she added in a smaller voice.

"Now you know why he thinks you helped me."

"Harry you can do my potions work next," said Ron with a huge grin.

"Sorry Ron, no can do," Harry sent a small smile back at him.

"Clear the tables dinner is about to commence," shouted McGonagall walking down the middle of the hall. Then all you heard was the scurrying of the students putting there belongings back into their bags, while Ron and Hermione were busy doing this Harry scanned the staff table to look for S nape, then over to the Slytherin table to look for Malfoy but there was no sign of either of them. All through dinner neither showed up, Harry was becoming anxious. He wasn't eating either, so he excused himself from the table and went out of the big oak doors and sat on the bottom step.

_'I can't exactly go down to the dungeon's and say "I noticed you didn't come to dinner, oh and Malfoy wasn't there by any chance, you ain't lying to me are you" no that was pathetic, anyway it's not like you two are a couple Harry, I mean he said he wants to get to know you not marry you'_ he thought when something hit him in the back, turning around he saw Malfoy stood there holding his bag, "You left this in Professor Snape's office," with that he hurled the bag at Harry who caught it.

"Thanks," said Harry a little annoyed that Malfoy brought it, but also pleased so he didn't have to see Snape as well.

"You OK?" asked Malfoy, Harry nodded his head, "OK," and with that Malfoy left and went into the castle again. Malfoy had only been gone about five minutes when Hermione and Ron came out the castle doors.

"Malfoy said you were out here," said Hermione stepping in front of him. "Hedwig has just dropped this off, she knew we could get it to you," she said pushing the paper rock into his hands, "open it." Harry opened the paper rock open and realised that there was writing on this one, upon reading it he started to smile, "Well read it out loud then?" Hermione demanded.

"I cannot wait for our next brief encounter Harry. Oh and I think Hermione might know," said Harry scrunching the paper back to the rock form it was in.

"Hermione might know what?" asked Ron confused.

"Doesn't matter Ron, because it's probably the wrong end of the stick so to say, um, shall we go to the library so you can finish your work?" asked Hermione.

"Do we have to?" groaned Ron.

"Yes, you go a head I just need a quick word with Harry," Hermione promoted.

"OK no problem."

With that Ron walked back up the steps and Hermione turned to Harry when he said, "How long Hermione?"

Hermione let out a little giggle, "What that you liked Snape, or that you are gay?"

"Either, both. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Harry, if you wanted me to know I knew you'd tell me, I've know you liked Snape since probably Christmas last year. About you being gay, probably when I heard you talking when you were writing in your diary about a boy you kissed last Summer," said Hermione smiling.


	4. Draco?

I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who left a review and sorry it has taken long for the update

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly, and because Harry had been given so much homework and with that on top of Quidditch practice. Harry had only seen Snape within Potion lessons or at food time, and as he wasn't failing potion's anymore no need to have detentions. The fifth week was coming to an end and they had double potions as the last lesson.

Walking down to the dungeons with Ron and Hermione, they joined the rest of the Gryffindor's. "Hey Potter. Isn't right that you've copied someone else's work?" shouted Malfoy, Harry then realised that the Slytherin's were already they.

"No, why do I need to?" asked Harry shaking his head.

"Oh of course you don't you're sleeping with Snape," said Malfoy.

"Oh of course I am, next you'll be saying I'm sleeping with Dumbledore. Come on Malfoy give something I haven't heard before."

"I heard him talking to you the other night in his office Potter," stated Malfoy.

"Which night Malfoy, surprise me, because Monday I was in the library, Tuesday Quidditch practice, Wednesday I had to see McGonagall, and last night in the library finishing work off, so which one?"

Malfoy stood there a bit with his mouth open, and then he closed it. "What's going on out here?" asked Snape looking between the boys.

"N…nothing Professor," said Malfoy.

"Nothing," replied Harry.

"Right in we go class," said Snape, to the class. As the class filed passed, Snape, Harry didn't move. "Potter in."

"I need to talk to you about my potion professor."

"Right I'll make sure they all know what they are all doing then I will join you in my office," said Snape stepping into the lab room.

10 minutes later, he stepped into his office and closed the door, before he had time to make a step Harry had him pinned to the door. When Snape looked into Harry's eyes he was anger and hurt all mixed up, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Don't Harry me Severus," said Harry. "Malfoy told me!"

Now Snape was confused, "he told you what? Harry I don't understand, and can you let me go?"

"Sorry," said Harry letting go of Snape. "He heard you saying my name earlier this week, and thought you were talking to me, but I haven't been down here, I just … I let him get under my skin. I'm sorry."

"Harry no-one has been down here all week, so Mal… Oh my, you weren't down here as a person Harry."

"Severus I don't understand."

"Look we haven't seen each other in five weeks, no-one else had been down here Harry, I swear on my life," said Severus. "Maybe we should go back, because you need to carry on with your potion."

"OK, but you'll have to explain it at some point," said Harry smirking.

* * *

When they arrived back into the lesson without talking, Harry set up his cauldron and carried on with the potion he was doing last time.

Half way through the lesson Malfoy walked over to Harry and whispered something in his ear, which Harry replied, "you know what I don't care that you think your in love with Snape," just loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

Going red Malfoy hissed, "I didn't say that, Potter."

Harry, who didn't care, then said, "it's alright Draco, I'm sure if you tell him how you feel he won't mind."

Without being able to take another breath Malfoy had tackled Harry to the ground and planted his lips firmly onto Harry's. Before Harry could react Snape stalked across the room and pulled Malfoy from him. "You two stay behind after, I don't need any shenanigans like this in my lesson," bellowed Snape. "Now move back to your cauldron Draco," seethed Snape.

"Great just great," muttered Harry, while getting back up off the floor. _'Why does Malfoy like me? I know I definitely don't like him.'_ Harry thought to himself. Once he had straightened out his clothes, he was in a bit of a daze but went back to his potion, when the bell signalled; Harry was only half way through his potion.

Once everyone had left he saw that Malfoy was left, and then he remembered they had to stay anyway. Snape took the seat behind his desk and then looked up, "explain yourselves." Harry just carried on with his potion as he felt he had nothing to explain.

"There's nothing to explain," said Malfoy.

"You have detention tomorrow for disturbing the lesson you are dismissed," Malfoy left, "Harry," Snape said stepping up to him.

"Yes," said Harry looking up.

"What was that about?"

"What sir?"

"Don't play dumb Harry, I mean why did Draco kiss you? What did he whisper to you?"

"What does it matter?" asked Harry getting back to his potion.

"It matters because he kissed my boyfriend," Snape snapped back at him.

Harry's head shot up with the words Snape had said, showing bemused eyes, "b…b…boyfriend?" he stuttered.

"Harry I care about you a lot and even though I haven't seen you in a few weeks, but I would like to call you my boyfriend, but only if that's ok?"

"Yes, yes," said Harry nodding his head and stepping around the desk, "of course it is I just wish we could spend more time together then we already do."

"Harry, all in good time, I promise," said Snape stepping forward and pulling Harry into a cuddle, then he lowered his lips to Harry's for a quick kiss.

Pulling away Harry spoke, "I don't mean to be rude but I need to finish the potion before it becomes ruined. So if you could leave me a while to finish it then I'm all yours."

"No problem, just remember that you have a detention too," said Snape now stepping away from Harry and back to his desk.

"What? Why?" asked Harry a bit shocked.

"Because you also wouldn't say, however I don't want you to spend them together, you can serve yours tonight. Seven o'clock, and don't be late," said Snape walking through the door behind his desk to his personal quarters, leaving Harry alone to finish his potion.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this instalment


	5. Detention

Snape is OOC (out of character) in a bit of this but I loved it so I wrote it

* * *

Harry felt as though he hadn't long left the dungeons and he was walking back down there for his detention, after a rushed tea. Once he had reached Snape's office, he knocked on the door, instead of Snape shouting his entrance; he opened the door for Harry to enter. "Evening Harry," said Snape stepping aside to let Harry enter, once Harry was inside, Snape closed and locked the door, then put up a silencing charm. Once this was done he turned back to Harry, "Good dinner?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry with a faint smile. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what?" asked Snape raising his eyebrows to Harry.

"Did you mean it earlier when you said about being boyfriends? Or was you just joking?" asked Harry unsure what the answer was and fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Can I be honest with you Harry?" asked Snape. _'Oh my god, he was messing with me,'_ thought Harry, but he nodded his head anyway. "When Malfoy tackled you to the ground, I kinda… I kind of wish it was me, I was fuming at him," said Snape blushing slightly, he began walking towards his desk and past Harry.

Harry smiled at the fact Snape was already becoming protective of him, "I also wish it was you. Do you want to know what he whispered to me?" asked Harry walking around Snape's desk so he was leaning next to where Snape had seated.

"Do I really want to know?" asked Snape, surveying Harry's face. "You might as well tell me I know you want to."

Smiling Harry leaned into Snape for effect then whispered, "If I was as good as I am with you maybe he should try his feelings out on me, I might be able to fulfil one of his fantasies. But what I don't get from that statement Severus is that I haven't been down here unless of a lesson, so how can I make you feel anything?" asked Harry looking seductively at Snape and wriggling his eyebrows.

Smiling Snape stood from his seat and stood between Harry's legs and said, "Harry, um, I know you weren't down here, um, crap, um."

"Stuck for words Severus, I have never seen you like this before," said Harry smirking.

Snape knew he couldn't get out of this situation so he pressed on, "ihadtorelievemyselfandyouwereit," he said in one breath.

"Sorry didn't quiet get that," said Harry loving the fact he made Snape nervous, linking his arms around Snape's waist so that he couldn't leave the situation.

"I said, I had to relieve myself and you were it," said Snape now looking away from Harry, as though it was wrong to do something like that. It still took a few seconds for Harry to realise what Snape had said, he was confused, but his expression changed to shock then he started smiling again, and looked up at Snape and saw a worried expression, so Harry leant forward and pressed his lips against Snape's, only slightly then pulled away.

"About this detention Severus what shall one be doing?" asked Harry, changing the situation and subject.

"Well as one puts it, one shall be helping me sort out my personal supplies in this office cupboard," said Snape pointing towards another door in the room.

"Right lets go," Harry said, pushing Snape back and walking around him and the desk to get to the cupboard. Opening the door Harry saw how small the cupboard was, thinking back to the cupboard under the stair's this one had to be smaller, surely only one person could fit in there at anyone time, so if Snape was to be joining him in there they would be constantly touching, _'this is going to be hard'_ Harry thought. "Um Severus?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry," he whispered in his ear.

"Crap," Harry muttered, not realising that Snape had walked over to him _'god he makes me feel like a little child when he whispers so soft'_ Harry thought. "Ha, um, are you coming in as well?" asked Harry, swallowing a lump in his throat when two hands touched his hips, "mmm".

"It will only take you longer if you did it by yourself Harry," said Snape placing kisses on his neck. "And we couldn't have you out after hours, and serving detention with someone else do we?"

"No, I don't suppose we do," said Harry stepping away from Snape and into the cupboard, when he didn't feel Snape step up behind him he turned and spoke, "You not come then?" with a wriggle of the eyebrows.

"Well when you put it like that Harry, how can I resist," said Snape also stepping into the cupboard, and they got to work sorting through Snape's potions.

Harry was starting to get sticky from the heat that was penetrating from both of them in such a small space, so he decided to take his jumper off, followed by his tie. When he realised he was still to hot he started unbuttoning his shirt, Snape turned round to find a nearly half naked Harry, "What are you doing?" asked Snape staring at the bare chest.

"I don't know about you but I am finding it rather hot and stuffy in here and I kind of need some fresh air," said Harry, realising he was talking to the top of Snape's head; he clicked his fingers in his face, "face up here Sev."

"Right. Yes. Sorry. Um. Perhaps it's time you left," he said looking up.

"Pardon?" asked Harry. "We have almost finished anyway, so might as well carry on."

"Well do you think you could carry on with at least your shirt on?"

"Yes, I probably could, but may I ask why?" Harry said looking puzzled at the statement.

"Harry, please? whispered Snape.

"Fine," he said bending down to pick the last discarded item, and putting it back on. "I just thought that you might enjoy it, that's all," he said turning back to the shelves he was working on with a smirk on his face knowing he was tormenting his 'boyfriend'.

"Um, Harry. If you can't notice that I did enjoy it then you need you eyes checked," said Snape. "But you're not of age, and I don't want to rush what we have. Right I've finished," he said exiting the cupboard leaving Harry alone.

"I don't mean to be rude Sev," Harry shouted from inside the cupboard. "What exactly do we have? I know you said boyfriends, but we don't do anything."

"No need to shout Harry, I'm only here," said Snape chuckling.

"Sorry, I mean if I get too close to you I literally feel like jelly, and sometimes, I see myself and I want to do more then just kiss you," said Harry blushing, thanking himself he wasn't facing Snape.

"Harry trust me, I feel the same way, however I want it to be special and right, I don't want to rush in feet first and regret it or for it ruin what we are making," said Snape stepping up to Harry, without touching him, he whispered in his ear. "I have had many dreams involving you, Harry," as he planted a kiss on Harry's neck.

Slowly turning around Harry looked Snape in the eye, "how could it be regretted if we both want it?"

"Not tonight Harry, I want it to be special, I want it to mark a special occasion for both of us," said Snape enveloping his arms around Harry's waist.

"So do I Sev," Harry said giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I have finished with the potions." With that they both left the cupboard, and re-entered Snape's office. "Maybe I could come and see you tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Well I have some things to do in the morning, then I have the detention with Draco. So I don't think I have any time tomorrow. Sorry. How about Sunday?"

"OK, what times the detention?"

"I sent him an owl saying seven o'clock."

"Well I shall see you Sunday then," he said with a smile while he finished putting his tie and jumper back on, "night Sev," he said walking to the door, he went to pull it open but it wouldn't. "Um, Severus, the door it locked."

"Oh right, yes sorry I forgot," he walked over and unlocked the door, planted a kiss on Harry's lips, "night Harry," and with that Harry left.

* * *

Now I have finished my first year at University I am uploading as much as I can to get it finished I think there maybe only a few chapters left depends how I write the next chapters 


	6. Draco's Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters, only the actual storyline do I own :)

Chapter 6 (HP, SS) – Draco's Detention

Harry had spent most of Saturday morning playing chess with Ron in the common room as it was now mid-November and the weather was cold and wet, after they had lunch they joined Hermione in the library to do their homework, even after Ron had protested about it. They only left the library to go to dinner, after dinner they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry looked up at the clock above the fire place, and realised Malfoy had a detention in thirty minutes, he had kept his invisibility cloak in his bad all day, he made an excuse that he wanted some quiet time so he was going to work in the library. Once he was out of sight of the Fat Lady's portrait, he pulled on the invisibility cloak, and made his way down to the dungeons.

When he reached the steps to go down he saw Malfoy just in front of him and followed quietly behind him, upon reaching Snape's office, Malfoy knocked and entered, Harry managed to slip in unnoticed. "Take a seat Draco," said Snape looking up from his desk.

"What shall I be doing Professor?"

"To explain to me why you acted like you did yesterday!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't but you have been to see me lately telling me you have feelings for another boy and then you come out and kiss Potter in the middle of my class," snapped Snape. "Of all people there is to kiss you kissed Potter," slowly and carefully not to knock anything Harry makes his way over to Snape's desk.

"I think you answered your own question Uncle Sev. I obviously like Potter."

"Right, well I'm going to leave you here cleaning cauldrons, once they are done you can go," said Snape standing up from his desk.

"But I didn't bring my wand."

"The muggle way of cleaning will be it, I expect at least five cauldrons to be done before you leave and I will be back to check," said Snape gathering his belongings from his desk and exiting from the door behind his desk, quickly again Harry was able to slip through the door and follow Snape down to his personal quarters, upon reaching the door to Snape's personal quarters Harry heard him whisper the password, and the door open and both stepping inside.

Once he was inside Harry didn't know what to do, slowly walking forward he didn't realise Snape had wondered back into the room, and before he had chance to move or react Snape pulled the cloak from his body. "What are you doing here?" he asked Harry.

Turning around Harry, took hold of his waist, "I'm here to see you, and well I couldn't do this," he leaned in and kissed him, "if I was out there," he finished smiling. "Could I?"

"Umm. Well not really… no. But you knew I had detention tonight, so why come?"

"It was either sit in the common room or listen to Ron and Hermione bickering or come to you and I thought that the latter one would be better."

"Ron and Hermione always bicker so don't use that excuse, Potter," he said stepping away from the embrace.

"Okay, I'll go then," said Harry. "I mean if you don't want me here," picking up his cloak and making his way to the door, once he was there he turned around and noticed that Snape had left the room, so he threw the cloak back over him and exited the room. Making his way back to Snape's office he could hear Malfoy cursing on the other side, upon reaching the door he realised he couldn't leave threw it as it would freak Malfoy out, so slumping down on the floor by the door he had to wait for Snape to come from his personal quarters. He didn't know how long he had been sat there, but his bum was becoming numb when he heard a door shutting, suddenly remembering that it was probably Snape he pulled himself off the floor and pressed his back against the wall to allow Snape to get past and snuck threw the door behind him.

"Draco, quit whimpering," Snape snapped while taking his seat behind the desk again, he was slightly annoyed that Harry just left.

"But this is so unfair; I mean what did Har… Potter do in his detention?" he quickly corrected himself.

"He helped me dissect animals, would you rather of done that Draco?"

"No, thanks," he replied looking a bit queasy.

"Well how many have you done?"

"Five," said Malfoy holding up his hand.

"You may leave, and anymore behaviour like that in my classes I shall have to let your father know," with that said Malfoy said his thanks and left quickly. As though he thought that Harry had left with Malfoy, he got on with his marking. Little did he know that Harry was actually sitting in front of him, watching him mark. Harry nearly jumped when Snape spoke, "trust Draco to like Harry, damn I even bet Harry would rather go with Draco then me, damn, why me? Why fall for a guy much younger then me?" But not as much as Snape jumped when Harry spoke.

"Never," was the silent answer.

"Never?" asked Snape not knowing who said it.

"Never would I go with Malfoy, Severus," Harry said also taking off the invisibility cloak. "You fell for me in a way that I have fallen for you."

"I thought you had left?" Severus asked softly.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "Severus I don't think you realise how much I care about you. Even if I have to sit here every night in my invisibility cloak and watch you grade papers, just so I can spend time with you I would."

"Yeah you say that now, but what about in a year or two? What if you find someone else? Someone younger? Better looking? What would happen to me, 'cos you'd want to be with them?"

"Is this your way of not getting hurt? Look if I wanted to be with someone else, I would be but to be honest Severus I want to be with you," said Harry, leaning on the desk to take Severus' hand. "Look if I am moving to fast tell me. Maybe I should go?"

"Harry this isn't my way of pushing you away, I think I don't want to hurt you, I mean this is all new to me," said Snape allowing Harry his hand. "But if you were to sit here then I would prefer you without the invisibility cloak," said with a smile. Snape sat there for a while just looking at the interlocked hands. "How about we spend tomorrow together, it's a Hogsmeade weekend and most of them will be gone?"

"Only if you're sure?" asked Harry

Looking up at him, with shining eyes Snape said, "I am sure. I want to spend as much time with you before you graduate, I know we have a few months yet as the year have just started but I at least want to leave here friends Harry."

"Okay so if I see them off to Hogsmeade in the morning, and then come down here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that's fine, I think you should go for tonight and we'll see each other in the morning," Snape said smiling at Harry. They both let go of the other's hands and stood up from the desk and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," said Snape planting a quick kiss on Harry before he left.

Harry put the invisibility cloak back over him and made his way back to Gryffindor tower, upon arriving threw the portrait hole, Hermione pounced, "Where have you been?"

"You know where I've be…"

"Wrong, we went to the library mate," said Ron stepping up.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Dumbledore wants to see you," said Hermione. "He wants us to send you to him as soon as you got back."

"Right, um will you two be up when I get finished with him?" once they both nodded saying that they will be still up; he left threw the portrait hole again.

* * *

Okay so another chapter and I know it has taken a while to update and I am sorry, I was busy over summer with work :( and now I am back at university I have more time :)

Please R & R


	7. Dumbledore's Office

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters, only the actual storyline do I own :)

Chapter 7 (HP, SS) – Dumbledore's Office

After leaving the common room Harry made his way straight to Dumbledore's Office, upon reaching the stone gargoyles he said the password 'fizzing wiz bees' once the stairs appeared he stepped on and let him spiral up to the top. Once the stairs has stopped, he knocked once and the door opened, Dumbledore was sat behind his desk. "Ah welcome Harry do come in, and take a seat," he said indicating to the seat in front of him at his desk.

"Evening Professor," Harry said, taking the seat that was offered. "Um you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Harry, don't worry your not in trouble, however what are your plans for when you graduate? I know you have a while yet."

Harry found this question odd as he had the conversation with McGonagall only a few days ago. "Well before the war ended, I wanted to be an Auror, however now because Voldemort has been defeated; I don't actually know anymore I mean there are a few things but nothing that is set."

"Well would you be interested in the Defence Against the Dark Arts job?"

"Me?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"Well yes you, you don't have give me the answer now, you may think about it, however I need to know before Christmas holiday's so that I can find someone new."

"Okay, thank you professor," said Harry standing up and making his way to the door, opening the door he said goodbye, but as the door was closing he heard Dumbledore speak.

"I'm sure Severus," not knowing what ended the sentence Harry walked down the stairs puzzled. Because he was near the main staircase Harry decided to go back to the dungeons.

* * *

I know it is a very short Chapter but I don't want to ruin it :)


End file.
